kiss me like you wanna be loved
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: All of the kisses they share. / Auslly one-shot.


_**kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

**summary: All of the kisses they share. / Auslly one-shot.**

Gahhhh. I hate this one. I could have done so much better.

Anyways, I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize.

:) Have a great tomorrow! (Where I am, it's like 9:30.)

~Kayleigh

(R5 album countdown: 42 days!)

(Word count: 1,881)

* * *

::::

_**kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

::::

_1._

_under the stars_

::::

Their first kiss is under the stars.

Austin is fidgeting nervously and Ally's eyes won't leave the ground because _dear lord, they're just so nervous._

There's this awkward silence that neither of them are willing to break, and they hate_hate_hate the fact that they can't seem to talk.

A picnic blanket is spread across the ground they're sitting on, and his hand is inches away from hers.

Austin turns to look at Ally and in the process brushes her hand. She blushes, and he's awestruck. She's just so beautiful and perfect and amazing to him, and her lips-_oh my god, her lips_.

He closes the gap between their fingers and they fit so perfectly that this has to be fate.

He can't stop staring at her, and her face, and her eyes and her nose and her mouth and-_Jesus, the things she does to him._

That familiar feeling rises up in his stomach, and he's seriously considering kissing her.

The awkward silence is still there, and the tension is _so damn thick_ _it's not even funny_. Austin has no idea how to break it, and he gets the feeling Ally doesn't either.

Finally, he comes to a decision. "So... Ally..." He trails off, waiting for her to respond.

"Yeah, Austin?"

"Don't yell at me for asking this, but can I kiss you?" He asks, and he's hoping desperately that she says yes because _in the name of all things that are holy, he really wants to kiss her_.

She doesn't say anything, not one thing. Austin's sure that he looks extremely crestfallen because _he really, really wants to kiss her. And he doesn't think that he can resist the urge for much longer._

Then Ally smiles, and he takes this as the go-ahead because _honestly, she responded and that's enough._

So his lips meet hers and his insides melt because _he can't handle her perfection._

::::

_2._

_under the mistletoe_

::::

Now it's Christmastime and his infatuation (it's not infatuation; it's more like love, but... yeah, Austin's positive he loves her) hasn't faded in the slightest; if anything, it may soft of, kind of, maybe, just very slightly have grown just a little bit.

Just a little.

They're at Sonic Boom's annual Christmas party, and she's wearing that red dress of hers that he likes so much. He's wearing a matching red tie, along with dark jeans, a white dress shirt, and a leather jacket, and they're looking like the perfect couple.

His arm is around her waist, and he presses a kiss to her cheek just because he can. She blushes and snuggles closer to him.

Everyone around them is discreetly watching them, but Austin doesn't mind because it gives him a chance to show off _his girl_. He can see Dallas glaring at him from the corner, and Austin smirks, thinking _you had the chance, cell phone boy. Then you lost it._

The DJ announces that it's time to dance, and suddenly new Starr Records' recording artist Ariana Grande's "Baby I" is blaring from the speakers.

Everyone gets up onto the floor, twirling and dipping and doing any other kind of dance move until it's just a mass of arms and legs.

Austin and Ally hang back, partly because Ally doesn't want to dance _just yet_, and partly because Austin wants to kiss her without somebody slapping them in the face.

"Hey, Als," He says softly, and her gaze is on his face. "Look up."

So she looks up, and there's mistletoe. _Oh, what a coincidence_, Austin thinks, because _he totally didn't plan this. _

_No, seriously._

"Oh," She says, and Austin can tell that inwardly she's flustered beyond belief. They haven't kissed since that night under the stars six months ago. "Oh."

"So," Austin asks smoothly, spinning her so they're face to face. "May I?"

Smiling, Ally replies, "You may."

And then their lips are melting into each others' and Austin is blown away by her perfection for what seems like the millionth time tonight.

And as they pull apart, Austin smiles a crooked smile and goes in for more because _well, it's Christmas, and this is the best present._

::::

_3._

_by the campfire_

::::

The fire is flickering across their faces as they sit on the log together, hand in hand.

Trish and Dez are there, too, but Austin kind of sort of wishes they weren't so he and Ally could be alone. (But he'd never say that to their faces).

Everyone is talking and laughing and telling funny stories about each other, like the time Austin thought he was a cat and the time when Trish had her own kiosk in the mall.

That is, until Austin says, "I've got a ghost story."

Their reactions to his statement are mixed: Dez is ecstatic, Trish doesn't really care (_what a surprise_, Austin thinks), and Ally is against it.

He removes his hand from Ally's and picks her up and puts her on his lap because _he's her boyfriend and this sort of thing is allowed now. _

Ally blushes, but snuggles closer to him anyway because it's pretty cold. Well, for Miami anyways.

So he begins to tell the story, pausing occasionally to let Dez make a sound effect or Trish a sarcastic comment. Ally's silent the entire time, her eyes wide as she looks around.

"It's alright, Als," He whispers in her ear, because she's scared and Austin doesn't like it when she's scared. "It's just a story."

He looks over at Trish and Dez (who are dating now) and he realizes they're fast asleep and finally_finally_finally he's alone with Ally.

The campfire is about to die when Austin finally, finally works up the nerve to ask, "So, since we're alone... Can I kiss you?"

Ally just blushes and nods.

And Austin leans in, and when his lips meet hers for only the fourth time in their year-long relationship, he still feels like he's melting inside.

::::

_4._

_at the chapel_

::::

"Austin, hurry up!" Dez stage whispers, and Austin has to sprint down the aisle so he's in the proper position when Ally meets him at the altar.

He's panting when he reaches the preacher, who glares at him and seems to reprimand him via eye contact. Austin glares back and turns away, waiting for Ally to appear.

And when she does, she takes his breath away. She's stunningly perfect_beautiful_amazing and Austin knows that no word in any language can describe how amazing she looks.

Her arm is in Lester's, and he's smiling down at her, his eyes full of tears. Austin can only assume that it's because he's giving his little girl away.

Austin has this smile on his face that he can't get rid of (not that he'd want to get rid of it) and he looks her up and down over and over and over again, because _she's about to be Mrs. Austin Moon and he's allowed to do it_.

She arrives at the altar, and Austin reaches out to brush a stray hair from her face. She blushes, and, as always, looks so radiant Austin's breath is taken away. Again.

The preacher goes through the vows (he's not really paying attention because _his almost-wife is right in front of him looking even more beautiful than usual_) and it's time for him to give his speech.

"I didn't really write out a speech, cos I figured that I'd come up with it as I went. I know Ally planned hers. I kind of, sort of, may have helped her _just a little_. I know the gist of what she's gonna say. Yeah. So, Ally...? It's pretty obvious that she's the love of my life, and I'm crazy for her. I've written countless song and I've told her I loved her and I can remember every single detail of every single one of our kisses. The first one was under the stars, and we were both nervous and there was this awkward silence that neither one of us broke. I think I said, 'So... Ally...' or something along the lines of that. And then I asked her to kiss me and she just smiled at me and then I went for it. And I kinda melted inside because she was perfect then, just like she's perfect now. Our second kiss was at Sonic Boom's Christmas party, under the mistletoe, and after we kissed once I kissed her again because she was my girlfriend and anything from her is the best I could ever get. And our fourth kiss was on that campout with Trish and Dez, and they'd both fallen asleep when I asked her to kiss me. And then my insides melted because my feelings for her were rock solid. And after we finish our speeches and say our 'I do's will be our fifth kiss, and hopefully in our marriage I'll get to kiss her, a lot." Here he stops and smiles because Ally's already crying. "Ally is probably among some of the nicest people on the planet. I mean, she saved a goose. How many people do that? She's definitely the most perfect, and the prettiest, and the most gorgeous, but her looks aren't the only thing I love her for. I could stand here for hours and list every single thing about her that I love, but I'm gonna keep it short. I love Allyson Marie Dawson for everything she is and everything she does. Our love is never gonna fade, cos we're timeless." He finishes, and Ally is full-out bawling and her makeup is running down her face. Austin doesn't mind, because _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph is she beautiful_.

It's Ally's turn now. "Wow. For something that was on-the-spot, that was beautiful, Austin. Where to start? Well, I love you. A lot. And I couldn't name everything I love you for because it'd take too long. So... I'm just gonna finish and say that Austin Monica Moon, I love you." She ends with a shaky breath because she's still crying.

Even the preacher is smiling when the couple looks at each other lovingly. He goes through the entire process.

"Austin Moon, do you take Allyson Dawson for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asks.

Austin replies, "I do."

Then the preacher asks Ally: "Allyson Dawson, do you take Austin Moon for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

And Ally replies, "I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife."

Austin smiles so wide he's afraid his face is going to fall off. Ally's doing the same thing, except hers is more shy.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher says.

"May I?" Austin asks Ally, and she replies, "You may."

The world around them blurs and his insides melt because _now, she's Mrs. Austin Moon_.


End file.
